Red Lace
by The Park of South
Summary: People were staring. Of course people were staring, who wouldn't stare at two gay boys casually walking through a Victoria's Secret? Creek, boyxboy.


**Here's a little Creek one shot for you guys!**

**I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

People were staring.

Of course people were staring, just look at where they were.

It hadn't been in either of their favors to enter such a store, but here they are nonetheless.

It had started with the screeching of Bebe Stevens from across the way, "Ohmygoshhh Tweek! Craig! What are you guys doing here ohmygoodness come on over here!"

And then they were dragged to hell.

It just so happened that Craig and Tweek were walking by Victoria's Secret at the mall when Bebe started her first shift.

The two exchanged some wary glances before proceeding to greet the flamboyantly happy blond. Bebe giggled and hugged both of them tightly, Tweek hesitantly hugged back while Craig didn't even attempt to move a muscle.

"H-hi Bebe," Tweek started.

"Can we leave now," Craig had cut him off. He doesn't give a damn about Bebe or this pink lingerie hellhole.

Bebe frowned, "No, I need your opinions on something," and turned on her heel and started weaving her way through the store.

The two boys looked at each other again and followed her.

This is when Craig noticed the looks Tweek and him were getting from the general consumers of the store. Of course they were staring. Who wouldn't stare at two gay boys casually walking through a Victoria's Secret?

"Over here!" They heard Bebe call.

Awkwardly dodging a few pre-teens running past them, Craig and Tweek found Bebe standing by a set of mirrors.

Craig was looking for what she wanted their opinion on, and after finding nothing he asked, "What do you want?"

Bebe pulled a Natalie Portman and held her hands behind her back while innocently looking at the ground, "Oooh nothing…"

"Spit it out slut."

She made a hmph sound before turning to Tweek, "Tweek will you ever so kindly help with modeling this new lace set for me?"

Tweek's eyes got big, "Wh-what? Model? What do, GAH, what do you mean by model?!"

Bebe turned around and took a hanger off of the rack. On it was a set of rose-red lingerie. There was a silky-looking red bra with black lace and the underwear seemed to be lace with flowers etched into it.

Tweek's eyes got even bigger, "Y-you don't mean…"

She nodded slowly, a grin slowly spreading across her lips.

The poor little blonde started babbling and pulling on his hair, "But why?!"

"We were in need of a natural blonde for this pair! You would look so adorable in it and your body has a nice slim figure, you'd look good!"

Now in a full panic attack Tweek turned to his silent boyfriend.  
"CRAIG. HALP," he explained.

"No."

Tweek's endless blabbing finally ceased… What did he mean by no?

"But Craig-" the twitchy blonde whimpered.

Craig wanted Tweek to model in that. That thing that Bebe is holding, that would look hot on Tweek. She was right, he does have the slim body all models have. Even some hips.

He'd look goddamn sexy in that thing.

"Do I have the boyfriend's approval, then?" Bebe asked with a hopeful grin.

With a smirk Craig simply nodded his head and watched as his boyfriend was dragged to the back to put on the lacey contraption.

Craig was sitting down when Tweek made his appearance. There had been some noise in the back before Bebe poked her head out of the door.  
"What's with all the ruckus?" Craig asked.  
"What ruckus?" she giggled.

"That ruckus right there."  
"Can you explain the ruckus, sir?"

Craig stared at Bebe like she was the dumbest bitch he knows. Because she probably is. The biggest bitch he knows, that is.

All she did was giggle again and stuck her head back in the door.

And out came a nearly-naked Tweek.

Wearing red lace lingerie.

Craig was shocked, despite his lack of shown emotions. He may still look like he didn't give a fuck.

But he wouldn't mind giving one to Tweek right about now.

He didn't look good…

Tweek looked downright sexy.

Craig got up from where he was sitting. He was sitting. But now he was standing.

There was no time for sitting in a situation such as this!

His boyfriend was standing before him, see not even he is sitting, and he was gorgeous.

Bebe was giggling and bouncing up and down, "This is just too cute. Tweek you look so adorable! Just look how the dark colors contrast with your hair and creamy skin, it looks wonderful!"

Tweek stood in front of the mirrors looking at himself. He had a face of disgust but spun around nonetheless, looking down at what Bebe had forced him into.

He dropped his head into his twitching hands and started making animalistic whimpers and noises similar to a guinea pig.

In the midst of his twitching, Tweek felt two slim ligaments slip around his waist.

He looked up at saw Craig through one of the mirrors.

"I-I hate you for th- GAH- this," he whimpered.

Craig snickered, "damn boy."

He nuzzled his nose into Tweek's cheek, "you're sexy."

A blush started spreading across the blonde's face as Craig tightened his hold on him.

"Ooooooh," Bebe started fangirling to the side of them, "you guys are so cute!"

She strode over to the mirrors and looked at all of them together.

Craig was simply amazed by how good Tweek looked in lingerie. He had such a feminine figure; it doesn't come as a surprise that he was gay.

Bebe leaned over to Craig and whispered, "You can have that set for free if you really want it."

He nodded and smirked. Damn.

He was getting hard.

And from the looks of it, so was Tweek.

Tweek noticed Craig staring and his blush deepened.

He is just too cute, Craig thought. He started tracing some of the pattern in the lace of the underwear. It made Tweek twitch.

Craig kissed the side of Tweek's jaw.

"Ahem,"

The two boys looked over at their interrupter.  
Bebe walked closer to them and whispered, "If you really want to be alone, I suggest using the back door."

And just like that they were out the door.

When they opened the door there were steps that lead up to what appeared to be the roof.

"Oh yes." Pleased Craig was pleased.

As soon as the door was closed behind them and they rushed up the stairs, Craig had Tweek pinned against the concrete wall.

Without hesitation Craig crashed his lips onto Tweek's and started grinding up against him.

Tweek tossed his head back in pleasure as Craig began to grope and grind him.

Leaning back in for another kiss, Tweek took hold on Craig's hair under his hat and started moaning through their kisses.

Craig started sucking a hickey into the side of Tweek's collarbone. Their grinding hadn't stopped. Skin on skin, there was definitely some skin-on-skin action going on here. They were sweating.

Tweek suckled on Craig's bottom lip and began nipping at it. Craig whimpered as Tweek had grinded up against him hard.

"C-craig~" Tweek tossed his head back again, "s-stop.."

Craig, slightly taken aback, stared at his little twitchy blonde.

Tweek smiled real wide, "here," he eyes Craig's erection, which was showing through his jeans.

He sunk to his knees, "let me take care of that for you."

Craig's legs were shaking with anticipation. This needed to happen. Now.

Tweek fiddled with his belt and zipper; everything was undone within a matter of seconds.

The blonde looked up at the monotone douche bag he calls his boyfriend and smiled.

He kissed Craig's erection through his underwear.

Craig –hnng-ed and fisted Tweek's hair, urging him to continue.

With one swift movement Craig's underwear was discarded along with his jeans. Tweek smirked as he saw his boyfriend's dick. He could tell Craig wanted this badly.

While Craig continued fisting the blonde's hair, Tweek made a teasingly loose fist around his length and started pumping. He lightly kissed the head of it and sat back, continuing jackin it (like he was in San Diego).

The lack of movement left Craig moaning in frustration, "Tweek- please-."

Tweek smiled again and nodded.

While still looking up at his boyfriend, Tweek went to take Craig's length into his mouth-

And then Craig opened his eyes.

What

This wasn't the rooftop of Victoria's Secret.

This was his bedroom, and it was the middle of the night.

Craig groaned and sat up in his bed.

"What,"

He went to get out from underneath his covers when he noticed a certain stiffness down yonder.

And he realized

That it had all been just a dream.

* * *

**Mwahahahaha**

** Sincerely-**

** The author**


End file.
